Blood Soaked Love
by Corroded Faith
Summary: To love another, you must give yourself completely to them. And occasionally you must endure through that very love you cherish. For Heero this a truth.


____________________________________________________________________________________  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯   


Blood Soaked Love  


____________________________________________________________________________________  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  


he makes it sweeter than the sun  
i get too tight i come undone  
i bow my head to confess  
the temple walls are made of flesh  
runs up my arms 'till i'm on track  
itches my skin right off of my back  
i'll heal your wounds  
i'll set you free  
i'm jesus christ on ecstasy  


____________________________________________________________________________________  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Duo Maxwell lay awake in bed, his naked limbs meshed with Heero Yui's, his torment growing with every passing second. Not even the caress of his new lovers warm flesh could bring him brief comfort. He couldn't tolerate his lament any longer, it over powered his being. Underneath the desecrated sheets Duo's body began to convulse. Heero stirred, parting his heavy eyelids, his drowsy gaze instantly collided with the wide piecing violet spheres' stare that was untainted by sleep's grasp. Heero was corrupted by awkwardness with a tinge of humiliation, questions soon plagued Heero's mind while he endured the on going silent stare. Did Maxwell suddenly regret what he had just engaged in? Heero's assumptions shifted. Did the cross upon Duo's bare chest inflict a sudden application of morals, had Duo suddenly become repulsed by the sodomy that took place within that bed? Heero's mouth went ajar, but his intended words were soon hushed by Maxwell's sudden actions.  
Duo lunged at the still body laying adjacent to him. He dominantly crawled upon Heero, the sheets that hung on his frame, moved with him. His eyes remaining un altered, Duo clutched Heero's limp wrists between slender urgent fingers, pressing them further into the mass of bedding. Heero's torso was consumed between Duo's trembling bare legs. Heero remained un disturbed by his obvious vulnerability, and simply chose to submit himself to Maxwell's whims, however ill intent they may be. The rising and falling of Heero's chest was obstructed by the weight of Duo's scanty frame. Duo arched his back as he enabled his head to lull slowly back in a circular motion upon the slope amidst his shoulders. Heero's gaze was potent with affection, but as words tumbled from Duo's lips, and penetrated Heero's ears, uncertainty was exposed in those eyes locked upon the form upon him.  
"I see hell in your eyes..." His grasp on Heero's wrists ceased. Heero's restraints of flesh were now cradling Duo's head. Trails of salty liquid soon proceeded to drain between those slender fingers as a low dull moan repelled from the very mouth that enraptured Heero's in the still familiar past. The taste of Duo's saliva still lingered upon Heero's lips. A bold hand wearily crept up to embrace Duo's moistened cheek. Duo at first gave into the caress, but abruptly pulled away and violently repelled the hand away from his skin. As Heero's arm went careening into the mattress, Duo removed his hand from his face, resuming his un nerving glare targeted at the confused boy under him. His arm grew tense as it drew back, his balled fist slammed into the tender skin of Heero's cheek. As Heero's head collided with the wooden bed board, Duo's strained voice muttered, " I hate you.."  
The luster in Heero's eyes faded, as the portions of his head and cheek throbbed in pain. Heero refused to make eye contact with his beloved assailant, by angling his head to the side, aimlessly staring at the bedroom wall. Duo gently placed Heero's chin between his thumb and fore finger attempting to coax Heero to look upon him. His blunt refusal to obey, caused a low growl to emit from Duo's mouth. Maxwell's light hold altered as his hand tensed, applying pressure upon Heero's already sore face. The sudden yank of Duo's grasp aligned each others sight. Duo began to maliciously squeeze Heero's chin, causing his lips to pucker abnormally. A warm think scarlet trail oozed from Heero's mouth, and rolled over Duo's oppressive fingers. His grip's intensity lessened, as his eyelids lowered mournfully. His voice faltered, as his emotions swelled deep with in.  
"Did you think it is all right to take my life and fuck it up..." He lowered his face closer to Heero's, pausing for a brief moment. " Did you...?" He offered in a hushed whisper. Heero tilted his head back, deeper into the pillow, inflaming the already immense pain. Duo closed his eyelids, and engulfed Heero's blood coated lips with his own. Heero winced as Duo began to suckle on his blood, drawing more from the wound within his cheek. Duo slowly began to draw back, pulling on Heero's lower lip nestled between his teeth. Heero's eyes were clouded, as they focused on Duo's crimson tainted lips. Heero inhaled sharply, as his arms enraptured the other's body, welcoming his inflictor of pain. Duo was startled as his upper body hastily met Heero's bare chest. His chin resting on the slight curve of Heero's shoulder blade. His ear felt the motions of Heero's lips forming words.  
" I want you to take me... I want you to break me... and I want you to throw me away..." Duo's eyes widen, a slight smile toyed on his lips as Heero gave himself to Duo's violent desires. Duo's hand crept down to Heero's thigh, traveling over the supple skin, to his surprise Heero did not flinch as his blunt finger nails dug into his flesh.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  


¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
how does it feel?  
how does it feel?  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  


Duo Maxwell snuggled closer to the broken bloody body of Heero Yui. With an intent smile plastered upon his lips. His arms were gentle against the still bleeding flesh lacerations and purple bruises during their embrace. Heero attempted to muster a weak smile, after Duo softly pressed his lips upon Heero's mouth, Heero could taste his own blood. Duo affectionately placed Heero's head upon his chest, and began to stroke the blood matted tangled locks. Heero released a soft content sigh, as Duo whispered lovingly, " I've slept so long with you not by my side. Heero, when I touch I feel alive... " Duo leaned close to Heero and kissed his forehead, where the scarlet was now drying. Heero melted into his embrace, his emotions bittersweet. No one said loving a schizophrenic would be easy.  


____________________________________________________________________________________  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
a thousand lips a thousand tongues  
a thousand throats a thousand lungs  
a thousand ways to make it true  
i want to do terrible things to you....  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  


  



End file.
